


Our Perfect Boy

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of self doubt, All The Love, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Fucking, Love, M/M, Multi, Neglect, Pampering, Praise, Praise Kink, Some inadequacy issues, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, he deserves ALL the love damnit, he deserves it, lots of love, low self worth, some self lothing thrown in there, you hear me jhoom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Jimmy is feeling neglected by his boyfriends. They know just how to make him understand they love him.    “Dean, I’m sure that whatever it is, we can help him with it.” Cas was trying his hardest not to sound worried, he doubted that he was able to fool Dean, he knew the twins too well after all this time, Jimmy sure as hell heard it. Anxiety spiked through his body as he realized they were talking about him. He tried he hardest to keep his body relaxed and not give away that he was awake.“Of course we can, Cas. We just have to make the time to do it."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [spnkinkbingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/) square: Praise Kink  
> As always this work is unedited and unbeta'd. Most likely slips in and out of tenses. Seriously though, I didn't even take much time to give it another glance. I just need it posted. It is a mess. I'll clean it up in the next week or so.  
> Otherwise...
> 
> Enjoy!

Walking into their house Jimmy looked down the hall into the empty living room. He set his keys down in the bowl, really an over sized coffee cup, sitting on the table just inside the hall.

He sighed and then pulled his jacket off next, hanging it carefully in the coat closet, tidiness has always been a big deal to Dean. Just because Jimmy is in a terrible mood doesn’t mean that he needs to upset Dean.

He had some time before the other two got home. He trudged up the stairs, removed his shoes, then fell into the bed, grabbing the edge of the blanket he curled it around his body and rolled over until her was completely covered.

He lay there a while trying to numb the feeling of despair and neglect eating away in his chest. Eventually he just let himself drift off to sleep. Maybe his dreams would be better.

  
  


He woke up slowly. Several things came to him slowly, the house smelled delicious, which obviously indicated that Dean had cooked dinner. He was warm and comfortable, cuddled into a little cocoon of his own design on the bed. Just as he was about to snuggle down into his little nest he heard the whispers. Low rough voices trying to keep as quiet as possible.

  
  


“Dean, I’m sure that whatever it is, we can help him with it.” Cas was trying his hardest not to sound worried, he doubted that he was able to fool Dean, he knew the twins too well after all this time, Jimmy sure as hell heard it.

Anxiety spiked through his body as he realized they were talking about him. He tried he hardest to keep his body relaxed and not give away that he was awake.

  
  


“Of course we can, Cas. We just have to make the time to do it. You’re always so busy, I’ve got that new project that has been keeping me late. I just…” Dean took in a shuddering breath letting that sentence fade into silence. He took a deep breath, “I want all of us to take the day off tomorrow.”

Jimmy heard Cas take a breath, one that indicated he was about to say something. He stopped himself from holding his own breath, his heart beating rapidly, he wasn’t sure how he was suppose to feel but the icy cold fingers of doubt were clawing their way back into his chest, squeezing his heart making it bleed out the pain that he’s been trying to hide for the past couple weeks.

  
  


“No, Cas. I don’t care. We could all use it. Especially him. You know him better than I do, you grew up with him. You know that he needs us. And I…” He trailed off and when he spoke again his voice sounded slightly muffled, “I miss him. I miss both of you. We’ve been so busy we haven’t had time to just….to just  _ be, _ ya know? And with the texts he had sent me today, they just, I don’t know. I knew something was off.” His voice sounded so sad.

  
  


Jimmy had caused that sadness. He was such a disappointment. He didn’t want to hurt them. He was trying to keep it together, he knew they were busy with work. They paid all the bills as it was. Jimmy’s income went to savings. Logically he understood that was important. That was something that they needed. It still left him feeling inadequate sometimes, well most of the time if he was being honest with himself.

  
  


“Dean.” That one word. It held so much love. It broke Jimmy’s heart. He loved them both, he  _ knew _ they loved him too, he knew they did. He just felt so out of it lately, so disconnected from them. It hurt that it wasn’t directed at him. Even if he logically understood that Cas and Dean haven’t had much time together lately either.

  
  


“Come on, I want to…” Cas didn’t finish that sentence, Dean didn’t respond, the door shut quietly, didn’t latch, but the whisper of the wood on the fluffy carpet, the shift of the air in the room, was enough to tell him that he was alone again.

  
  


He cried. He tried not to. He didn’t  _ want _ to. The tears slipped out without his permission. He silently shook, wrapped up, warm in their bed. Taking a shuddering breath he wiped his eyes and left them closed. He allowed himself to drift again.

  
  
  
  


Jimmy wasn’t sure what time it was when he was woke up again. It couldn’t have been too much later. He could smell something sweet, Dean must have baked something. His lips pulled into a smile. He and Dean shared a love for sweets, their arguments over the best flavors of pie are historic and have been known to drive Cas out of the house for a walk on occasion.

  
  


He realized he wasn’t alone when the bed shifted. Cas’ voice  drifted to him, “Jimmy.” A hand, presumably the very one that belonged to the voice, rested on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. He buried himself further into the safety of his cocoon.

 

He felt Dean behind him, slide all the way up next to his body and tuck himself against his back, arms coming around to hold him tight. “Jimmy, baby.” his voice was low, right next to his ear. Despite the blanket between them he still shivered. He couldn’t help it, that voice was always a weak spot for him. He heard Dean chuckle, because of course he felt Jimmy shiver.

  
  


As Dean held him close, Cas began to unwrap the blankets enough to see his head. Jimmy kept his eyes closed to block out the light. He felt the cool air on his face as the layer of protective blanket was removed. He gave a small thought to the fact that he hoped neither of them noticed that he had cried.

  
  


“Jimmy, open your eyes-”

  
  


“Look up to the sky and seeeee” Dean sang quietly. “What?” his response and soft chuckle meant that Cas must have given him a look to admonish him.

 

Jimmy couldn’t help but give a small smile. It was such a  _ Dean _ thing to do. Any chance he had to sing a classic. Jimmy sighed and tried to keep the smile on his face as he blinked open his eyes. The room was cast in a soft orange glow. He looked up at Cas, blinked a few times and realized that the light was from the windowed doors on their balcony, the sun was setting and that was the only light they had.

They didn’t bother with the harsh lights of the room. His heart gave a little jump. Cas smiled at him and gave him a look that was so full of love he felt guilty for the way he felt earlier, when he heard Cas’ voice so full of love.

“You are probably hungry.” Jimmy took a moment to fully take stock of how he felt. He curled his toes as he stretched his legs a little and felt Dean’s arm tighten slightly around his torso. He looked back only to be assaulted with Dean’s beautiful green eyes and smiling face. Jimmy smiled back and Dean laid soft kisses on his face and neck. With a sigh he relaxed into the feeling.

 

After a moment of enjoying the kisses being showered onto him he cleared his throat, “Yeah, I could definitely eat something.”

Dean nuzzled behind his ear, gave the soft flesh a kiss, and whispered, “Let’s get you unwrapped then.”

He nodded slowly so he wouldn’t accidentally head butt Dean. He swallowed hard, realizing, as Dean moved and he and Cas carefully helped him unwrap from the blanket, that he was still wearing his clothes from work. No doubt they were completely wrinkled and made him look like a rumpled mess.

He kept his eyes averted. As soon as the blanket came off he expected one of them to say something. Nothing came.  

Cas gently encouraged him to undress. Both Dean and Cas were in pajamas and they stripped him down to his boxer briefs.

He was confused when they didn't have him put on pajamas but didn't question it.

Dean arranged the bed and Cas guided him back down to a sitting position. Dean turned to the side table and picked up the plate that was sitting there.  _ How had he not noticed it? _

  
  


The two of them settled in on either side of Jimmy.  Dean kissed the corner of his mouth softly. Pulling back he took a bite of mashed potatoes onto his fork.

“Open up, babe.”  Dean smiled softly at him and fed him a bite of his dinner, still hot and absolutely delicious. He moaned around the fork and closed his eyes savoring the flavors.

When he opened his eyes both Cas and Dean were watching him with lust in their eyes.

  
  


So it went for almost an hour, Jimmy covered under the blanket, eventually rested a hand on each of his boyfriends’ thighs as Dean fed him bites of the amazing meal, and Cas would let him have sips of his tea. Every time he tried to object and insist that he was capable of feeding himself they would brush it off and continue to pamper him, occasionally giving him sweet kisses and words of praise.

  
  


Finally Dean set aside the empty plate and Jimmy was feeling significantly better, the food and the attention going a long way, even if there was a nagging voice in the back of his head taunting him, he tried to ignore it and focus instead of the feelings of love and contentment that the other two were radiating.

  
  


Dean reached around and pulled a smaller plate out with a clean fork and gave Jimmy a blindingly beautiful smile. The same smile that caught Jimmy’s attention all those years ago. The one that made his heart flutter under his ribs and his breath catch. He inhaled. “Is that blueberry pie?”

  
  


Dean smiled even bigger, if that was even possible, “You’re favorite, sweetheart.”

Dean lifted a decent bite to his mouth, he closed his lips around the piece of buttery, flaky crust, then let the sweet taste of the blueberry filling wash over his tongue. While he and Dean may argue over the best flavor of pie, he can agree that Dean makes the best pie, no matter the flavor.

He closed his eyes and gave a pornographic moan as Dean slid the fork out of his closed mouth.

  
  


“The only thing that could make this better is some vanilla ice cream.” He moaned out the words too.

“See, Cas, I told you.” Jimmy opened his eyes at the accusatory tone, looking between the two men. Cas cleared up his confusion, “Dean told me to bring ice cream. I told him that it could end up making a mess and melting while we fed you dinner.”

  
  


Jimmy nodded, his brother, always so practical. “It’s okay. It is damn near perfect as it is. Thank you, Dean.” Jimmy leaned forward and kissed him soundly; Dean licked the blueberry flavor off his lips.  Leaning back he smiled. He knew that the two of them wanted to get to more carnal pleasures, but for now he wanted to take pleasure in the pie.

He let Dean finish feeding him, occasionally letting one or the other kiss him sweetly, barely holding back from letting it grow into more.

  
  


Eventually the pie was gone, Dean had taken each of the plates and the cup back to the kitchen. Jimmy was barely able to hear the water running as Dean washed the dishes. He sat back and relaxed. He remembered the conversation the two had the last time he woke up and he smiled over to his brother.

Cas took that as an invitation to lean into him and kiss him with intent. Slowly, almost lazily he licked into Jimmy’s mouth, tasting the sweetness lingering from the pie. Jimmy let him. He needed his brother. He needed Dean. He moved his hands to pull Cas closer and let his fingers graze the skin below his shirt where it rode up. He was so lost in the kiss that he didn’t hear Dean come back in.

  
  


Dean’s sharp intake of breath alerted him to his presence, he smiled against his brother’s lip and deepened the kiss again. “I will never get tired of seeing this. Fuck I’m a lucky man.” It was Cas who pulled away slightly with a chuckle.

While Jimmy knew that he needed his boyfriends, he was also still feeling very vulnerable. So instead of reaching out for Dean like he wanted he just pleaded with his eyes. Cas must have noticed, “Dean come here.”

Dean walked further into the room and set the water bottles down that he was carrying, carefully setting them onto the paper towels he brought to soak up the condensation. He smiled at the thoughtfulness

Dean moved back to his place on the other side of him. He shivered as he watched him crawl up the bed. Cas ran his hands along Jimmy's bare chest pulling them back to chest. Dean crawled between his legs and stopped, ran his hands up his chest, one hand slipping around his neck into his hair at the back of his neck, the other continued to move back into his brother’ hair. He felt the slight sting on his scalp as his head was pulled back and Dean’s mouth moved against his.

He let out a low moan into Dean’s mouth only to feel an almost identical one reverberate against his back. While Dean did his best to work Jimmy breathless, Cas’ hands roamed over his body, his nipples, his back, thumbs massaging little circles into his hip bones, while his lips traveled up and down the side of his neck and his shoulders. Leaving little nips and kisses that only made the warmth in his belly spread faster.

  
  


Suddenly it was too much and altogether not enough, he wanted them to pull away, to stop; he needed them to slow down, and draw it out, he needed them to give him more. His body screamed for them to touch him, feel him all over his body inside and out.

He felt his cock throbbing with need against his underwear and moved his hands to try to remove them only to be stopped.

“Oh no, baby, we’ve got this, let us take care of you.” Dean moved Jimmy’s hand to the side, resting on Cas’ leg. He automatically began moving it, rubbing against his calf.

As soon as Dean let go of his hair he moved his eyes to track Dean’s movement. Dean’s hands slide down his chest, briefly slotting with Cas’ and squeezing before continuing their journey down to the very top of his boxer briefs. Jimmy sharp intake of breath as Dean ghosted his fingers just under the band brought green eyes to his. Dean gave Jimmy the cocky smirk that drew him wild.

  
  


He thrust up to try to force his fingers further under, to find some friction. Dean hesitated, as if he was going to pull away, he must have thought better because the next thing he knew, warm thick fingers were inside his underwear and grasping around his cock, slowly stroking.

Jimmy let his head fall back onto Cas’ shoulder and moaned at the dry friction, his neck exposed, Cas took advantage and gave gentle bites and sweet kisses. He nuzzled Jimmy behind his ear and spoke, voice rough with arousal, vibrating against Jimmy’s body, “Look at you. So beautiful, so receptive. We love the way you react to us.”

Jimmy felt goosebumps spread from his neck down his arms as a shiver ran through his body at his brothers words.

“Well love watching you like this, as we take you apart. Your body reacts so beautifully to each touch, each kiss, each word.”

Cas’ words combined with Dean's hand on his dick slowly stroking him had him on edge quickly.

“Cas…” he could barely get the words out.

He felt his brother lift his head and nod to Dean, the sensation on his cock let up. He let out a broken whimper of disappointment.

“Shhh… it's okay precious. We've got you. Would you like to feel my mouth on your dick? Swallowing you down?” It was Dean speaking, he opened his eyes,  _ when had he closed them,  _ and let out what would only be described as a whine, “Yes, please Dean.”

  
  


Hands were moving to take his underwear off, he lifted his hips without thinking. Dean moved down as he removed them. He trailed kisses from his calves, massaging the inside of his legs as he moved up, he pressed his legs open and Cas held them, leaving Jimmy's hands free to touch his lovers.

  
  


Dean smiled wickedly as he bite down hard on the inside of his thigh, “Don't move.” Then he was gone.

  
  


“Jimmy.” Cas breathed his name against the side of his face, he turned to look at his twin, only for his lips to be caught in a delicious kiss. “Fuck, I love you so much, baby.” another kiss. “I have missed you.” Kiss. “You are so amazing.” Kiss. “Love the way you taste.” Kiss. “Can't wait to feel you, want to be inside your tight heat.” Cas moved his kisses to Jimmy’s neck and sucked a bruise below his ear, stopping occasionally to speak to him.

  
  


Jimmy let his words flow over him like a blanket. He was so lost in his brother's attentions he nearly jumped when he felt Dean between his legs, propping him up with pillows under hips, thoroughly cleaning him with a hot wet cloth.

As soon as the heat of the cloth was  gone it was replaced with Dean's hot, wet mouth.

  
  


Jimmy groaned long and loud, making sure that Dean could hear how much he was enjoying the feeling of his tongue lapping and his hole. It felt so good Jimmy couldn't even gather the mental clarity needed to be upset that Dean was suppose to sucking his dick.

  
  


“Oh yeah. You like that. You make the most beautiful sounds when you get lost in your pleasure.” Cas was still working at the bruise on his neck, a claiming mark, a reminder, of who he belongs to, he shuddered with the hope that Dean would leave a matching one on the other side. To show the world that he was loved.

  
  


An endless string of praise suffused him as Dean licked into his ass slowly pushing a finger inside. “Yes, Dean..please….” He felt the warmth of Dean's breath across his wet hole as he huffed a laugh against him.

“Jesus Jimmy.” Dean's voice was rough and husky, “You're so, so...fucking perfect.”

He felt one of Dean's hands move to his leg, drawing his attention to the ache that was starting to build from being in that position.

  
  
  


Cas moved his hand and a moment later handed Dean the bottle of lube from their night stand.

Jimmy shuddered in delight as Cas slid his hand from his ass to his knee holding his leg so that Dean could lube his fingers up and tease at his at his rim.

It was easy for one finger to slide back inside but it had been a while since he had been fucked, one of the reasons he was feeling so neglected,  now it seemed that his boyfriends’ were going to make up for that and more.

Dean quickly stretched him up to take two fingers, sliding in and out, barely avoiding his prostate; teasing it making him wither under his ministrations. Cas shifted behind him, pulling his awareness to the fact that his brother was as hard as a rock, pressing into his back. Jimmy was dying to taste his brother. He wanted to feel the weight of him, heavy on his tongue. Just the thought of it had Jimmy's dick jumping, more clear liquid sliding down the shaft as Dean continued to work him open adding a third finger.

Jimmy was whimpering trying to press down on Dean's fingers. He hoped that he could get Dean fuck into him hard while taking Cas down his throat or maybe, just maybe, he could fuck into Cas while being fucked; it had been a long time since he’s had that particular pleasure. He tried to calm his sense of urgency about it, if his boyfriends’ did take the day off tomorrow there will be plenty of time to for that and more. Time Jimmy was looking forward to.

  
  


“Dean,” Jimmy whimpered. “I need you.” Dean chuckled “Don't worry, my love, you will have me and more tonight. We're going to take such good care of you. You're so perfect, so beautiful.”

  
  


Jimmy moaned as Dean rubbed the pad of his middle finger over his prostate sending sparks of pleasure rushing through him, He leaned back pressing against Cas’ cock. He needed to feel that. “Cas, I need you, too.” he breathed.

  
  


“It's okay, Jimmy. I'll take care of you. You can have whatever you want tonight.” Jimmy thought that he could hear remorse in his voice

  
  


Jimmy could feel Cas gently rock his hips, the head of his cock spreading pre-come all over in his back.  _ When did Cas take his clothes off, how had he not noticed when they got naked? _ It didn’t matter, all that mattered was that he was going to finally get what he needed.

  
  


“Cas I want to taste you.” Jimmy was so breathless he was lucky he could even get those words out.

Dean’s voice came to him, breath ghosting over Jimmy’s hard, neglected cock, causing him to shiver. “Cas, come here and give Jimmy what he needs.” Cas moved carefully from behind Jimmy, propping him up with pillows before he was standing, knees slightly bent to accommodate, in front of Jimmy.  Cas’ hard length was hanging heavy between his legs, arching up towards his belly. Jimmy leaned forward, slowly licking all of the pre come off his dick, tasting how saltiness that was unique to Cas.

Cas gave an aborted thrust of his hip before Jimmy wrapped his fingers around his girth and licked from the base all the way to the tip taking him into his mouth. Jimmy really wanted to draw this moment out, tease him, draw out the sweet noises he knew his brother was capable of, enjoy the flavor, the softness, the feel of his heavy cock on his tongue. His need was too strong for that right now, he needed to feel Cas in his mouth his throat constricting around him.

  
  


Jimmy quickly took him down to the root. After all these years it was nothing to take his brother into his throat immediately, Cas moaned “ _ Fuck, _ Jimmy.” Jimmy pulled back slow, teasing the vein on the underside of his cock with his tongue as he went. As soon as he reached the leaking head he gave it a little kiss before swiftly taking it back down his throat when swallowing. Drawing out the most beautiful broken sounds from his twin.

  
  


Jimmy looked up at Cas from under his lashes as he slowly pulled out. “Cas, let go. Fuck my mouth. Please.” he couldn’t help but beg he knew that neither of his boyfriends could resist giving him what he wanted when he did. Cas groaned at his words. Without having to be told twice he curled his fingers, grasping Jimmy's hair, pulling him down onto his cock hard. After years and years of taking their pleasure in on another, Cas understood that Jimmy did not need to take it slow, Jimmy like to have in his mouth fucked hard and fast, so that's exactly what Cas did.

  
  


Jimmy tried to moan around his brother’s cock every time it was thrust almost violently down his throat. He knew Cas was getting close, he could feel his cock fill out more, closing off his throat each time he fucked into his mouth. Cas pulled his mouth away, Jimmy whimpered, “I'm not going to last, Jimmy, not if we keep this up.”

As much as Jimmy  wanted to have him shoot his load down his throat he also wanted,  _ needed _ , other things, from both Cas and Dean.

  
  


Dean came back from where he disappeared and was easing Cas down and away from the temptation of Jimmy’s mouth. Catching Dean lips in a kiss, Jimmy could taste the sharp freshness of Dean's freshly brushed teeth,  _ that must be where he went _ . Jimmy licked into his mouth and moaned, he was so lost he needed them  _ now.  _ He pulled back, “Dean I need you. I can't wait.”

  
  


“Yeah, yeah okay. Right. Fuck, Jimmy. Yes.” Dean kissed him one last time as he grasped his hips. Breaking the kiss he pulled Jimmy’s body down the mattress, re-positioned the pillows under his hips, then searched the bed for the forgotten lube.

  
  


“Cas,” Jimmy was nearly vibrating with excitement as he let his gaze roam over his brother, now holding the bottle out to Dean as he let his hand lazily stroke his own cock.

  
  


“Yes beloved?” Cas’ eyes were dark with lust Jimmy wanted lose himself in it.

  
  


“Can you..” Jimmy stroked his cock, reveling in the pleasure that it brought him to finally feel some relief.

  
  


“Anything.” Before Jimmy could express his true desire Cas moved Jimmy’s hand and replaced it with his own, taking the swollen purpling head into his mouth as sucking as he let his tongue probe at the slit.

  
  


Dean and Jimmy both let out groans as they watched their boyfriend work. Dean remembered himself and as Jimmy slid a hand into the hair at the back of Cas’ head, not pulling or pushing, just resting it there, a reminder, Dean slicked his own dick with lube and rubbed it over Jimmy’s ass.

“Dean…” Jimmy moaned his name as the head caught on his rim, still ready and open for Dean.

  
  


“Yeah, baby. I’m going to give you what you need.”

  
  


Finally lining up, Dean slowly pushed in, causing Jimmy to moan, his thighs shaking. “Fuck…” He breathed and when Dean blissfully bottomed out, Cas gave a his dick a sinful twirl with his tongue and swallowed him down causing him to shout out.

  
  


“I love the sounds you make, so fucking…” Dean pulled out slow “beautiful. Couldn’t ask for…” he pressed back inside “a better boyfriend.”

Jimmy was so caught up in the thrill of Dean’s words and the pride that they caused to swell in his chest he missed to look Dean and Cas exchanged.

  
  


“How you doing, lover?” Dean’s voice was pleasantly rough, letting Jimmy know how affected he was.

“I..yeah...I need more, Cas-” he broke his words on a moan.

  
  


Dean groaned and Cas lifted his head up, but not off, and looked at Jimmy expectantly. “Cas, baby, you wanna ride our boy here? He’s been such a good boy, so perfect for us. I think he deserves that. Don’t you?”

  
  


Cas gave one last swipe of his tongue over the slit of Jimmy cock and popped off. “Yes, Dean. Jimmy has been such a good boy, so well behaved, so understanding, so perfect for us. I think that he deserves it, he needs to lose himself in his pleasure.”

  
  


Cas leaned over and kissed Dean, dirty and deep and Jimmy’s dick throbbed out more pre-come as it twitched at the sight. Cas then crawled to Jimmy’s head and kissed him, he could faintly taste his own saltiness and a hint of Dean’s mint toothpaste, it was a strange combination but it somehow worked.

“You want me to ride you, brother?” Jimmy nodded it was all her could do, being filled with Dean and the thought of Cas squeezing around him was too much. He wasn’t sure how he hadn’t come yet.

“You want to open me up?” Cas held up the bottle of lube as he said it, he must have taken it when he was kissing Dean. Jimmy’s head was so fuzzy with desire and pleasure he could barely think straight anymore.

He took the bottle and Cas grinned, turned around, and fucking presented. Dean and Jimmy both let out strangled expletives,

“Fuck!”

“Shit!”

Dean slowly pumped in and out of him, no urgency, but enough to still feel amazing, occasionally the head of his cock grazing his prostate and causing sparks to burst behind his eyes.

He was going slow and gentle enough that Jimmy was able to quickly open his brother up, maybe it wasn’t quick, Jimmy was so lost he couldn’t tell how long it took. Eventually he was pumping three fingers in and out of Cas’ hole, stretching them, stretching  _ him _ so that he could take Jimmy comfortably.

  
  


A loud growl broke through his haze, “Jimmy.” Cas’ voice was trembling, “I’m ready. Let me, please, let me ride you.”

Jimmy shivered at the submissive begging, Cas rarely did that for him and Cas  _ knew _ it did things to him.  No sooner did he pull his fingers out and slick himself up with the extra lube than Cas was sinking down onto him. He somehow knew that Cas should probably take it slower, that it was probably burning as he stretched to take him in, but Jimmy couldn’t find it in him to care further than how fucking hot he found that.

As soon as Cas was flush to Jimmy he grabbed his hips and held him there. He realized that Dean had also stilled. He couldn’t be more grateful, he needed a moment or he was going to fill Cas up the second he moved.

  
  


Jimmy took a few deep breathes and as soon as he felt like he wasn’t going to lose it he guided Cas slowly up and back down. Not long after Cas settled into a good rhythm, leaning forward to accommodate Dean between Jimmy’s thighs, Dean started moving in time with him. Cas’ face, so close to Jimmy’s he nuzzled, kissed, nipped, and sucked the flesh he could reach.

“I love this cock, Jimmy. It is so perfect, fits perfect inside of me.” Cas’ whispers only brought him closer to the edge. He couldn’t respond he closed his eyes and focused on not coming while his boyfriends used him.

“So fucking perfect, Jimmy. Just like you. You’re such a perfect boy for us. I love you so much, we both do, we love you, you’re perfect, Jimmy.”

  
  


He couldn’t hold it back any longer he gripped Cas’ hips hard and thrust up into him, squeezing around Dean, almost pushing him out, he felt vaguely felt Dean’s fingers digging into his own hips, holding on, trying to fuck him through his orgasm.

As soon as the lights behind his eyes stopped flashing, and his hips stopped giving tiny thrusts into his brother, he released Cas’ hips and he slowly moved from on top of Cas. Dean continued to fuck into him, picking up the pace very slowly.

“Cas…’mere” He was so blissed out he could barely talk.

“Yeah?” Cas was right there, placing soft kisses along his jaw.

“Fuck-” he had to clear his throat “Fuck my mouth.”

Cas inhaled sharply and moaned. Moving up he pressed the head of his dick to Jimmy’s mouth, he opened and let Cas thrust into his mouth slowly, almost lazily. Jimmy moved his hand around to squeeze at Jimmy’s ass. He ran his fingers along the crevice, feeling the warmth of his own come as it slowly dripped down.. He spared a brief thought for his desire to see Dean’s face buried in Cas’ ass eagerly licking Jimmy’s come from his brother, his spent cock gave a valiant twitch at the thought. Instead he shoved two fingers deep inside his brother forcing Cas to thrust deeper into his mouth.

He felt Dean's movements falter slightly and Jimmy squeezed around Dean’s dick. He id his best to look at Dean while Cas fucked his face, he was met with dark eyes and flushed skin, swat dripping down his body, each thrust punctuated with a small moan that made Jimmy move his fingers in sync and search for that sweet spot inside Cas.

  
  


Holding Dean’s gaze proved to much for his lover and sooner Dean was jerking his hips letting his come fill Jimmy, causing him to moan around Cas. Dean oon stilled, panting raggedly while watching Cas whose eyes were fixed on Jimmy, looking completely lost in the sensation of his mouth and fingers.  

Before Dean had the chance to pull out Cas began coming, after the first spurt of salty liquid coated his tongue he hooked his finger inside Cas and pulled him back, letting the rest pant his face.

  
  


When Cas had calmed down, collapsed next to Jimmy harsh breaths punching from his lungs, Jimmy used the two fingers covered in his own come to motion to Dean. Dean, looking weak in the knees, crawled up the bed to him.

“Clean me up.” His voice sounded completely and utterly wrecked. Cas let his finger draw circles into the skin of Jimmy’s chest as he watched, eyes half lidded, as their boy took Jimmy’s wrist and sensually licked each one clean then bent close and licked each and every drop from Jimmy’s cheek and chin.

  
  


They all cuddled up on the bottom half of the bed as comfortably as they could. Neither of them quite ready to move to shower.

“We all have tomorrow off,” Dean nuzzled in close to Jimmy’s ear, “so we can take care of you all day.” He nipped at his earlobe, “Our perfect boy.”

  
  


The shiver the left goosebumps on his flesh had nothing to do with he sweat rapidly cooling on his body.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the spnkinkbingo. HOWEVER, [jhoom](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom) is doing a great DCJ fic called [Full Circle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8229232/chapters/18859393). It is full of angst. If you want to read it do so, it is great. Just come back and read this after you finish up [chapter five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8229232/chapters/19222468). That is why I wrote this with Jimmy as the focus instead of Dean like I originally intended.  
> Don't say I didn't warn you.


End file.
